Toutes ces choses sur lesquelles on peut compter
by Mlle.Emma
Summary: Bones. Booth. Des fouines. Un incident qui change tout... Vous allez me hair
1. Chapter 1

**NdA:** Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction sur Bones... Je voulais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui m'avaient lu avec mon précédent One-shot. Merci. Cette fois, ce ne sera pas un One-Shot, mais une fiction plus longue. Bref. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Rappel: Je suis ouverte à TOUTES les critiques bonnes ET mauvaises, car je trouve que c'est constructif.

_Petite info_: Les MAJ ne seront pas forcément régulières. Avec le BAC qui approche (à grands pas -__-") je préfère travailler plutôt qu'écrire.

_Disclamer_: Bones ne m'appartient pas _malheureusement sinon j'ose même pas vous dire ce qu'il se serait passé_; je ne suis pas payée pour ce que j'écris. Je suis juste une petite fan de la série qui _essaye_ d'écrire à ses heures perdues.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

Où la séparation n'est pas si facile…

« Cette façon si désinvolte qu'il avait de me déshabiller du regard chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Il savait faire resurgir des émotions que je croyais perdues quelque part dans les profondeurs de mon être. Oh Dieu que ce Ryan est agaçant ! Ryan. Encore Ryan… Voilà que je pensais encore à lui. _Encore et toujours._ A croire que sa compagnie ne me réussissait pas tant que ça, vu que je n'avais pas la tête complètement à mon travail. Et voilà Kathy, encore gagné ! Trois fois que tu vérifies l'hyoïde !

Je m'écartai finalement de la table d'autopsie et soupirai bruyamment. La veille, Ryan m'avait invitée à sortir « entre collègues » et j'avais finalement accepté, au bout de maintes et maintes invitations de sa part. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas agréable. C'était plutôt tout le contraire. Mais Ryan avait cette réputation de Don Juan. Et excusez-moi, mais question trahison j'avais donné et je n'avais pas du tout la tête à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation qui serait certainement vouée à l'échec. Quoique les yeux bleus d'Andy avaient quelque chose d'assez… envoûtant. »

Elle leva le nez de son ordinateur. Elle regarda brièvement la page qu'elle venait de taper, hésita un instant puis très déterminée, elle effaça l'intégralité. Foutaises ! C'était assez rageant d'être assise là, et de n'être capable de rien… Sachant que son éditeur n'arrêtait pas de la harceler tous les deux jours pour prendre des nouvelles de l'avancée de son nouveau roman… Elle aurait du lui envoyer son nouveau chapitre la semaine précédente déjà. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à écrire.

En fait, ce n'était pas que les idées lui manquaient. Loin de là ! Mais plutôt, que ce qu'elle écrivait la dérangeait un peu. Ou même plus qu'un peu…

En réalité, elle se sentait comme Kathy. Mais pas au point de fantasmer bêtement sur son partenaire. Quoique Ryan n'était pas vraiment le partenaire de Kathy dans le sens où il travaillait seulement dans le même immeuble qu'elle et collaborait parfois… souvent même, à certaines enquêtes qui requéraient les services d'un anthropologue judiciaire. Elle se cala au fond de son fauteuil et d'un geste brusque de la main, elle ferma son ordinateur. C'était tout pour aujourd'hui. Autant ne pas pousser le carnage littéraire plus longtemps. Son éditeur attendrait. De toute façon, c'était ça où elle ne rendait pas le manuscrit.

Elle se leva en direction de la cuisine pour se faire un nouveau café.

_ Un mois_. Un mois qu'_ils_ n'avaient pas d'enquêtes en commun. Ca pouvait paraître assez puéril de sa part, mais elle semblait presque déçue le matin quand elle regardait tristement son répondeur qui ne clignotait toujours pas, signe d'un nouveau message. Elle espérait toujours secrètement qu'un jour en pleine nuit, elle recevrait _l'appel libérateur_. Mais rien. _Désespérément rien_.

Washington n'était pas devenue « une ville vierge de tout crime » du jour au lendemain, mais il n'y avait pas d'affaires communes et Booth était affairé ailleurs. Deux semaines auparavant, elle avait eu la joie de le croiser au Jeffersonnian. Il avait besoin des services d'un pathologiste. Pas d'un anthropologue.

Tant pis. Elle attendrait. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait faire que cela. Attendre.

***

Edgar Hoover Building…

Quand il entra dans l'ascenseur ce matin-là, un petit blond l'apostropha et se précipita avant que les portes ne se referment.

- Hé ! Bonjour Booth !

- Salut Gary, comment ça va ce matin ?

- Pas mal. Mary a accouché la nuit dernière. Une fille. Lucy !

Booth sourit largement. Il aimait bien Gary. Un agent fraîchement recruté. Et il avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer Mary, la femme de celui-ci, une personne absolument charmante. Alors ce fut en toute sincérité qu'il lui offrit ses félicitations et ses vœux de bonheur. Un premier enfant était toujours quelque chose de très important dans une famille. Il savait de quoi il parlait avec Parker ! Et il était satisfait de constater qu'il existait encore des gens heureux dans ce monde où régnait violence, corruption et haine dévastatrice.

L'indicateur lumineux au-dessus des portes métalliques clignota indiquant à Booth qu'il était arrivé à destination.

- Excuse moi Gary, mais je dois y aller. J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment, dit-il l'air contrit.

- Oui je suis au courant. L'affaire de terrorisme…

- Ouais, soupira-t-il.

- Ménage toi Booth ! Ne te pers pas non plus dans cette affaire. Tu as l'air exténué.

Après une brève pause, il ajouta.

- Et à l'occasion, passe dîner à la maison, le réconforta-t-il. Allez Booth ! Bonne journée. Il ponctua ses paroles d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Merci Gary.

Et c'est l'air légèrement morose qu'il rejoignit ses quartiers. La journée s'annonçait longue. _Très longue_. Il hésita à prendre son téléphone et à composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il prit le combiné, entra les chiffres puis se ravisa. Non, elle devait être occupée avec un des inconnus des limbes. Et il ne voulait pas risquer de la mettre en colère. Même s'il devait avouer que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas…

Au bout d'un mois, elle commençait _sérieusement_ à lui manquer.

A vrai dire, il aurait largement préféré pouvoir travailler avec elle sur cette affaire de terrorisme. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'anthropologue. Il avait juste eu recours aux compétences de Camille quelques jours plus tôt. D'ailleurs c'est ce jour-là qu'il avait revu Bones. _Sa_ Bones. Il se rappelait encore de leur échange, mais c'était surtout le souvenir de sa déception qui l'avait le plus marqué.

_Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, sortant de son bureau, marchant d'un pas rapide comme toujours, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la héler à travers l'Institut et de réveiller l'instinct de rébellion qui sommeillait en elle._

_- Bones !_

_- Ne m'appelez pas Bones, avait-elle répondu en souriant. Que venez vous faire ici ?_

_- Nouvelle affaire !_

_- Oh !_

_Elle semblait réellement soulagée d'avoir une nouvelle affaire. D'ailleurs, elle le lui fit savoir en affichant un large sourire._

_- Je vais chercher mes affaires alors. Bottes en caoutchouc ou pas ?_

_- Hmmm, il hésita vaguement gêné. En fait, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de vous…_

_- Comment cela pas besoin de moi ?_

_Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en demander plus. La réponse fusa. Le Dr Saroyan venait d'arriver, équipée de sa blouse et de tout le matériel nécessaire._

_- Seeley, je vais au Suburban avec Hodgins._

_- Oui, je vous rejoins._

_Puis il se tourna vers sa partenaire, l'air désolé. Visiblement il ne savait plus trop où se mettre._

_- Je suis désolé Bones…_

_- Non, très bien. Si… Si le Dr Saroyan vous aide pour cette enquête c'est très bien._

_- Vous semblez fâchée Bones. Il leva un sourcil. Vous savez, j'aurai vraiment préféré vous avoir avec moi sur le terrain, mais aujourd'hui il ne s'agit pas de votre… domaine de compétences._

_- Booth, je comprends. N'allez pas vous mettre en retard._

_ Il la regarda s'éloigner en direction de son bureau. Pas rapide. Le son de ses talons martelant le sol résonnait dans tout l'étage. Oh non, Bones était vraiment fâchée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle avait sourit quand Camille était arrivée. Sourire forcé, crispé. Tout sauf naturel. Oh non, elle croyait qu'il voulait changer de partenaire._

_ Il s'élança à sa suite. Quand il parvint à sa hauteur, il lui agrippa le bras et l'attira brusquement dans son bureau._

_- Booth, vous savez que je pourrai vous cassez le bras pour ce que vous venez de faire ?, s'indigna-t-elle une fois que la porte fût fermée._

_- Pour vous avoir attirée dans votre bureau ?demanda-t-il l'air faussement innocent_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_- Vous n'oseriez pas, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire_

_Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant. La moue légèrement boudeuse._

_- Qui sait…_

_- Bones, vous savez… Il cherchait ses mots. Je ne veux personne d'autre que vous comme partenaire…_

_- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?_

_Il se tus, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil._

_- Vous devriez prendre soin de vous. Vous devriez dormir, au lieu de travailler tard le soir._

_- Je sais prendre soin de moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de vous. Pourquoi pensez vous que je pense que vous voulez changer de partenaire._

_- Vous êtes fâchée._

_- Pas fâchée. Juste déçue._

_- De ne pas pouvoir profiter de ma merveilleuse compagnie ? ironisa-t-il_

_Elle roula des yeux. Et c'était lui qui disait qu'elle était exaspérante ? Vraiment, il n'avait qu'à se regarder. Un véritable gamin… _

_Elle s'approcha de lui, et le poussa jusqu'à la porte._

_- Vous me mettez à la porte Bones ?_

_- Brillante déduction. Je suis juste très occupée. Un parfait spécimen d'Indien vieux de plus de mille ans m'attend sur la table, et j'aimerais, si possible, ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps._

_- Très bien Bones. Je vous laisse à votre rendez-vous galant avec Mr l'Indien, alors. Et si vous avez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour un café faites moi signe._

_- Booth, je ne sais pas si c'est…_

_ Elle allait lui rétorquer qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il tenait tant à vouloir prendre un café en sa compagnie, et qu'elle serait très probablement débordée par le nombre d'ossements à identifier, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il avait déjà filé…_

- … _une bonne idée._

Depuis plus rien. Pas de nouvelles. Camille lui avait bien dit que le docteur Brennan était débordée, qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour elle, ou pour sortir. Ce qui le rassurait en un sens, car il aurait été vexé d'apprendre que Bones voyait d'autres personnes en dehors du travail, alors qu'il lui avait proposé de prendre un café…Camille avait même été jusqu'à insinuer que l'absence de Booth à l'Institut rendait Brennan d'une humeur exécrable… Raison de plus pour… reprendre contact ?

Il feuilleta à nouveau le dossier. Deux heures passées dessus. Rien de nouveau. Il regarda sa montre. 10h23. A quand remontait son dernier café ? Assez longtemps pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas.

Tant pis. Quitte à perdre, autant jouer d'abord. Il prit son portable, composa _son_ numéro. Il n'aurait qu'à trouver un prétexte assez convainquant pour que ça marche.

- Bones ? J'ai absolument besoin de vous voir. … Affaire urgente… Non maintenant Bones. Quels mots vous ne comprenez pas dans « affaire urgente » ?... Non je ne m'énerve pas. … Une demi-heure ? Très bien. … Rendez-vous au Dinner.

Il coupa net la communication.

Quitte à subir le courroux de Bones, autant que ce soit devant un bon café…

* * *

_Vos avis...?!_

_Une petite review fait toujours plaisir..._


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA**: Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews =D; voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

Où les bonnes vieilles habitudes semblent resurgir…

Elle finissait de ranger les ossements dans une boîte en plastique transparent barrée de la mention « identifié » qu'un policier lui avait apporté le matin même. En fait il s'agissait de ceux d'un raton laveur. En fermant la boîte, elle pensa que le propriétaire du champ serait sûrement rassuré de savoir qu'il pourrait gaspiller des millions de dollars dans des spas et jacuzzis pour son complexe hôtelier. Elle lui éviterait ainsi plusieurs nuits blanches. Et dire que des milliers d'enfants mourraient de faim chaque jour… Une honte.

Le téléphone avait sonné une bonne demi-heure auparavant. Elle allait être en retard et Booth n'apprécierait certainement pas cela sachant qu'il avait bien précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une « affaire urgente ».Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans « affaire urgente » ? Peut-être le « bonjour Bones » qu'il aurait été approprié de placer. Booth l'avait convoquée au Dinner ? Oui, drôle d'idée mais pourquoi pas.

Elle enleva sa blouse bleue et la pendit à la patère la plus proche. Elle se dépêcha d'emballer les affaires qui seraient sûrement nécessaires à l'examen du corps de Booth. Elle allait franchir la porte quand on lui barra le passage.

- Angela, excuse moi mais je suis pressée. Booth a …

L'artiste esquissa un large sourire, visiblement ravie de pouvoir parler de Booth, mais elle ne se détourna pas pour autant de la porte, bloquant un peu plus encore le passage à l'anthropologue.

- Alors comme ça notre bel agent a refait surface ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

- Hmmm Booth a … une affaire urgente pour moi.

- Une affaire urgente ?

- Oui, Angela. S'il te plait, je vais être en retard et tu sais que je déteste être en retard quand nous avons une nouvelle affaire et Booth semblait vraiment pressé et assez énervé alors s'il faut en plus que je sois en retard…

- Oh tu ne veux pas faire attendre ton _charmant partenaire_ ? dit elle en insistant bien sur le charmant partenaire. Mais si j'ai bonne mémoire, Booth était un _casse-pieds_ il y a une heure.

- Je n'ai jamais employé le mot _casse-pieds_. J'ai juste dit que c'était une personne assez imbue d'elle-même, donc très vaniteuse. C'est quelqu'un qui se croit tout permis… Il pense qu'il peut venir au Jeffersonnian, qui il faut le dire n'est pas son lieu de travail, quand il veut sous prétexte qu'il y a une nouvelle affaire. Le plus… Le plus agaçant est certainement le fait qu'il pense qu'un mort de plusieurs centaines d'années à moins de valeurs qu'un corps de plusieurs jours… On ne peut jamais rien dire avec lui ! _Il_ conduit. _Il_ porte une arme… _Il_…

- D'accord, d'accord. Tu sais j'avais très bien saisi tout à l'heure. Pour faire court ma chérie, c'est un casse-pieds.

Angela prit sa meilleure amie par les épaules. Les deux femmes se turent. Angela observa attentivement son amie. Elle était survoltée comme chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le nom de Booth au laboratoire. Et ça se confirmait à l'instant. Elle avait le regard brillant et les joues légèrement rougies par la montée des protestations. C'était quelque chose qu'Angela soupçonnait depuis quelques jours déjà, mais là elle en était absolument certaine. Booth manquait à Brennan.

- Il te manque ?

- Qui me manque ?

Angela roula des yeux. Exaspération totale.

- Booth.

- Non ! Booth a juste… une affaire urgente pour moi.

- Donc Booth n'est plus un casse-pieds Bren' ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je vais hmm… réfléchir à ta question.

Angela sourit et la laissa passer. Brennan se dépêcha de filer, mais l'artiste l'interpella une dernière fois.

- Au fait, je venais pour la reconstruction faciale de l'inconnu 3345-43289. La banque de données du FBI a donné un nom. Benjamin Edison. Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça ?

- Va voir Wendel, il s'en occupera. De toute façon, cet homme est mort depuis 40 ans, lui cria Brennan qui était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

L'intéressée sourit et envoya une dernière petite pique, pour jaugée la réaction de son amie.

- Embrasse Booth de ma part. Et dis lui qu'il nous a beaucoup manqué !

Temperance Brennan avait stoppé sa marche et s'était retournée. Elle ne put ignorer l'air espiègle de son amie. Embrasser Booth ? Fallait-il le prendre à la lettre ? Ou pas. Elle décida de faire abstraction de la demande de son amie et quitta l'Institut.

Angela soupira bruyamment et retourna à son bureau. Ces derniers temps avaient été très monotones au laboratoire. Et l'absence de Zack additionnée à celle de Booth pesait à tout le monde. Wendel était assez bon en tant qu'assistant, mais il ne remplacerait jamais leur petit Roi du Labo… Et puis il n'était même pas drôle et un peu trop jeune à son goût pour envisager quoique soit d'autre que des relations pseudo amicales. Elle avait noté dans sa qualité d'experte en relations amoureuses, qu'il regardait un peu trop souvent le Docteur Brennan… Mais bon, c'était un homme apparemment « normalement » constitué, qui savait apprécier les « belles choses » à savoir les belles femmes… Pas comme certains qui au bout de quatre années auraient bien besoin de lunettes…

***

Pianotage de doigts sur la table. Booth attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure à leur table habituelle. Son café fumant commençait à refroidir, et Dieu sait qu'il détestait boire du café froid… Alors soit Brennan venait rapidement à lui, soit… Soit… Pas le temps de suivre le fil de ses pensées que le bruit de clochette indiquant qu'une personne entrait retentit.

Il eut la vague idée d'une tornade rousse qui avançait à grands pas dans sa direction. Elle était emmitouflée dans son manteau et tremblait légèrement. De froid ? Washington était toujours en habits d'hiver. Pour un mois de mars, ils avaient connu mieux que le froid mordant et les giboulées.

- Bonjour Bones !

- Où est le corps Booth ? rentrant d'elle-même dans le vif du sujet.

- D'abord on dit « Bonjour Booth, comment allez vous ? Heureuse de vous revoir… »

- Le corps Booth. Les ossements.

L'agent du FBI l'ignora délibérément. Pour sa part elle resta plantée là, derrière sa chaise, en le fixant d'un air frustré, comme quand on enlève son jouet préféré à un enfant.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous asseoir ?

- _Où est le corps Booth_ ? Vous aviez une affaire urgente.

Il continua sur sa lancée, ne répondant à aucune question.

- Je vous ai commandé un café et une part de tarte aux pommes. Vous devriez vous asseoir et manger, ça risque de refroidir.

A contre cœur, elle s'assit au bord de la chaise et réprima son air dégoûté devant l'assiette de tarte posée juste devant elle. Booth parut satisfait de son contrôle de la situation et sourit amicalement à sa partenaire.

- Je ne mange pas de tarte Booth, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous savez très bien que je ne mange jamais de fruits cuits. Je déteste ça.

- Oh, un détail qui m'aura échappé, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Brennan laissa échappé un soupir de lassitude. Encore un de ces mauvais jours où rien de tournerait rond. Elle regarda son partenaire qui épiait le moindre de ses gestes. Puis la part de tarte. Des pommes. Elle détestait les pommes. Et il le savait pertinemment. Sinon pourquoi ce petit sourire taquin ? Alors elle repoussa l'assiette dans sa direction. De toute façon il n'attendait que cela et il ne se fit pas prier pour dévorer la malheureuse tarte.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'en voulez pas un bout Bones ? C'est très bon vous savez. Goûtez !

Il avait parlé en avançant sa fourchette vers Bones.

- Non ! Booth où sont les ossements ? Vous m'aviez parlé d'une affaire urgente. Pourquoi sommes nous au Dinner ? Une enquête ne se mène-t-elle pas sur le terrain ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous encore me forcer à manger de la tarte ? On dirait que vous êtes un de ces témoins de Jéhovah qui essaient de convertir le monde à leur religion.

- Vous ne voudriez pas vous taire deux secondes ? Vous êtes toujours comme ça ou quoi ?

- Je fais juste mon métier. Elle se tus et ajouta précipitamment. Et je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.

Sur un coup de tête, elle se leva et enfila son manteau, elle allait remettre son écharpe en laine quand Booth lui saisit le poignet et la força à cesser toute activité.

- Où croyez vous aller comme ça ?

- Je retourne d'où je viens. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Visiblement, vous n'avez pas d'affaire pour moi. Je serai plus utile à aider Wendel plutôt qu'à boire du café et manger de la tarte avec vous.

- Vous ne mangez pas de tarte Bones.

- Au revoir Booth.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Ils ne prêtaient même plus attention aux autres clients qui les dévisageaient, étonnés et à la fois curieux d'assister à une scène de ménage de bon matin. Quoiqu'il était 11h30 passé…

Une adolescente qui sirotait son café regarda avec insistance ce grand brun, assez séduisant il fallait le reconnaître, rattraper la femme rousse qui marchait en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol comme si elle était en colère. Elle le vit la rattraper par le bras et rapprocher son visage du sien. Elle entendit vaguement ce qu'il lui dit car ils parlaient moins fort. « Non, restez Bones. S'il vous plait ». Elle ne comprit pas la réponse de la femme car un serveur renversa une tasse derrière le comptoir, mais d'après sa réaction, l'adolescente jaugea qu'elle avait du capituler car elle revenait avec l'homme à leur table. Encore une de ces femmes qui avait de la chance de pouvoir compter sur un petit ami compréhensif et soucieux de ne pas la blesser…

Brennan se rassit et serra les dents.

- Très bien je vous écoute.

- Hmm… Vous ne voulez pas boire votre café ? Bon Dieu Bones, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- A moi ? Vous me demandez à moi ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il m'arrive que je perds mon temps avec vous. Alors que je devrais surveiller Wendel qui identifie les restes d'un soldat.

- Vous savez je doute que Wendel ait besoin d'une baby-sitter.

- Je ne plaisante pas Booth.

Elle ne riait pas.

- Moi non plus. Pourquoi ne pas simplement profiter de l'occasion et prendre un café avec moi ? Moi et un café. Que demander de plus ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas prendre un café avec vous. Pourquoi vous remettez toujours sous le tapis cette vieille conversation.

- Je ne remets pas _sous_ le tapis, mais _sur_ le tapis cette vieille conversation comme vous le dites. Et puis techniquement, vous prenez un café avec moi. Je me trompe ?

Elle se tus et lui lança un regard furibond. Bien. Au moins ça de fait. Elle n'allait plus partir. Et il avait réussit à la mettre en pétard dès le matin. Epatant. On devrait lui décerner une médaille pour cela.

Ce fut le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Brennan plongée dans son café. Booth perdu dans la contemplation de la quasi-immobilité de sa partenaire. Il était fascinant de voir que la seule chose qu'elle faisait était de produire des petits mouvements concentriques avec sa tasse. Il rompit le silence, juste pour faire part d'une de ses observations.

- Je me trompe où à chaque fois que nous devons collaborer ensemble nous nous disputons ?

Elle leva les yeux et planta son regard grisé dans le sien. Déterminée.

- Nous ne nous disputons pas. Nous avons des discussions… agitées… Voir quelque fois très mouvementées, mais nous ne nous disputons pas. Nous avons une sorte de… débats.

- Des débats ?

- Oui des débats animés.

- D'accord…

Il préféra laisser tomber… Comme toutes les autres fois où parler ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Brennan avait délaissé son café et le regardait fixement. Presque rancunière du fait qu'il la faisait attendre. Soupir de lassitude. Exaspération. Morosité. Fatigue. Mélange de tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Et Bones qui lui faisait son regard de chien battu. Elle voulait un corps, mais il n'en avait pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement ça… Il en avait un, mais l'histoire était plus compliquée. Assez de mensonges. Des aveux étaient préférables.

- Vous savez… ?

- Oui ?

Booth ne continua pas. Le téléphone de Brennan venait de sonner. Rapide coup d'œil à l'identifiant. _Angela_. Elle savait très bien de quoi il en ressortait. Elle laissa sonner.

- Vous ne répondez pas ?

- Aucune importance.

Le téléphone se tus. Puis la sonnerie de _Friends_ retentit à nouveau. Au bout de la quatrième fois, Booth tendit le bras et s'empara de l'objet. Il décrocha et c'est d'une voix enjouée un brin coquine qu'il lança :

_- Bonjour Angela_.

Un cri ? Il lui avait semblé entendre un cri. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé…Mais la personne au bout du fil devrait être particulièrement exubérante et enthousiaste, d'où le sourire jusqu'au oreilles de l'agent.

- Hmmm, ce n'est pas joli joli tout ce que vous me dites là Angela… Bones ? Bien se comporter ?... Vous rigolez ?... Elle a refusé de prendre un café avec moi. Et elle s'est encore fait remarquée par son entrée fracassante… Oui, furieuse…

Bones écarquilla les yeux. Elle se pencha sur la table et essaya de reprendre son bien. Malheureusement, Booth était bien trop content d'entendre les révélations de mademoiselle Montenegro, qui restait une alliée sûre au sien de la coalition de fouines, pour vouloir lâcher le téléphone.

- … Vraiment ? Elle a fait ça ? De très mauvaise humeur vous dites Angela. Envoyer balader Camille ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, il faisait la gestuelle qui accompagnait les propos, écarquillant soit les yeux, soit ouvrant grand la bouche ou bien ricanant bêtement.

- Booth, rendez moi mon téléphone.

- Chuuut Bones. Elle a dit cela ? Bones a dit ça ? Sur moi ?... Elle a dit que j'étais un casse-pieds ? Il regarda Bones et lui fit un grand sourire. Ok je vois Angela… Merci beaucoup… Hmmm… Non elle ne m'a fait passé aucun message. Elle aurait du ? Oh je vois. Non elle ne m'a pas embrassé. Très bien. Merci… Et si quelque chose d'autre vous reviens n'hésitez pas à m'…

Bones avait contourné la table et reprit fermement son bien. Elle avait coupé court à la discussion, et c'est furieuse plus auprès de sa meilleure amie plutôt qu'auprès du crétin qui lui faisait son éternel sourire charmeur et qui, accessoirement lui servait de partenaire, qu'elle se rassit sur sa chaise.

Booth continua de sourire. Elle était vraiment… Elle-même. Et même s'il ne lui avait pas encore dit en quoi consistait son « affaire urgente », il avait envie de creuser un peu plus les troublantes révélations d'Angela. Au bout de quatre ans, il avait bien le droit de voir ce que Bones avait dans le ventre !

- Alors je vous ai manqué ! affirma-t-il d'une voix plus tendre que d'ordinaire.

- Pas le moins du monde. Si c'est Angela qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête il ne faut pas la croire. Le manque d'Hodgins ajouté au fait qu'elle n'a plus de relations sexuelles depuis quelques moi lui fait penser que tous les gens autour d'elle sont comme elle.

- Houuu houuu. Alors je vous ai vraiment manqué !

- Non. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Air suspicieux. Elle le questionna à son tour. « Pourquoi et vous ? »

- Non non. Vraiment pas du tout. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous m'auriez manqué ?

Ils évitèrent de se regarder en disant cela. Bones se pinça légèrement les lèvres et Booth se recula sur sa chaise. Il fallait mieux changer de sujet.

- Vous me trouvez vraiment casse-pieds ?

- Oui… Enfin. Oui je crois. Non, j'en suis sûre.

Hésitation. Temperance Brennan n'hésitait jamais. Quelque chose la… perturbait.

- Très bien, je ne vous demanderai pas pourquoi.

- Il vaut mieux en effet, répondit-elle.

Ils se turent de nouveau.

- Et vous avez vraiment été insupportable pendant mon absence ?

- BOOTH ! s'insurgea-t-elle

- Ok ok ! J'arrête.

- Et l'affaire urgente ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas réellement urgent. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour me faire venir.

- Oui et non. Il n'y a pas vraiment de corps. Mais j'ai absolument besoin de votre aide Bones. Je ne m'en sors pas.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Une affaire d'état. Il se pencha en avant vers elle et elle fit de même. Il chuchota. Terrorisme.

- Et vous me faites confiance ? chuchota-t-elle

- Je ne devrais pas ?

- A vous de me le dire, chuchota-t-elle encore.

- Pourquoi vous chuchotez encore ?

Elle se reprit.

- En quoi pourrais-je vous aider Booth ?

- Un musulman, chef d'un réseau intégriste a été assassiné dans un attentat à la voiture piégée à Jérusalem il y a quelques jours. Il y aurait une menace sur les Etats-Unis…

- S'il est mort il y a quelques jours comme vous le dites, il ne s'agit pas de mon « _domaine de compétences_ ».

Elle faisait précisément référence à leur dernière conversation.

- Bones, j'avais dit cela parce que c'était la vérité mais…

- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas au Docteur Saroyan ? Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de collaborer avec vous.

- Je préfère travailler avec vous, lâcha-t-il presque horrifié parce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Pas de ça avec moi Booth. Votre cinéma ne marche pas. Et arrêtez vos sarcasmes. Quand voulez-vous que je jette un œil au dossier ?

- Je vous l'apporte demain chez vous.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 11h47. Il finit rapidement son café et tendit la main par-dessus la table. Brennan lui jeta un œil interrogateur.

- Alors, on est de retour ?

- Pourquoi on était partis Booth ?

Il l'ignora.

- On est de retour ? posant sa question une nouvelle fois.

Elle réfléchit rapidement. Etaient-ils de retour ? Ils n'étaient pas partis pourtant. Mais dans un sens, oui ils étaient de retour. Nouvelle affaire. Nouvelle collaboration entre scientifiques et enquêteurs. De quoi lui montrer une nouvelle fois que les scientifiques pouvaient aussi résoudre des affaires. Et puis, Booth avait besoin de son aide cette fois… Ce qui était nouveau. Alors oui ils étaient de retour.

- Oui, de retour. Elle sourit en lui serrant la main.

Booth reprit son expression taquine.

- Ahah ! Je le savais que je vous avais manqué Bones !

- Non ! Que… QUOI ? Non, mais… Mais pas du tout.

Il se leva, enfila sa veste portant le sigle FBI. Il déposa un billet dans la coupelle destinée à l'addition et sortit dehors. L'anthropologue lui emboîta le pas sur le champ. En sortant elle claqua la porte du Dinner. Booth attendait dehors. Il se frottait les mains pour se réchauffer à cause du froid. Il se délecta de l'air troublé et profondément furieux de sa partenaire. Il lui avait manqué. Quoi de plus naturel a avoué. Il ne fallait pas en avoir honte. Angela s'était fait une joie de lui en faire part. Et Angela ne se trompait jamais.

- Booth ! BOOTH ! Où allez-vous ?

- A l'Institut Jefferson. Rassurez-vous, je n'y vais pas pour voir Angela !

- QUOI ??

Il s'amusa de la voir serrer les poings. En effet, la journée était très loin de se terminer. Et elle mériterait d'être riche en rebondissements. Tout d'un coup il fut peiné pour Angela et ne voulut vraiment pas être à sa place. D'après l'expression très fermée de sa partenaire, qui en disait très long sur son état d'esprit, la jeune artiste allait passer un sale quart d'heure…

Peut-être qu'il essaierait de tempérer la réaction de Brennan en guise de remerciement pour ces gentilles révélations. Peut-être…

* * *

_Vos avis... & vos critiques._

_Plus il y aura de reviews, plus vite j'écrirai... Chantage quand tu nous tiens!! ... Non je rigole._


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA**: Me revoilà! Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fiction. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Vous savez que vous pouvez faire des critiques?! Bonne lecture.

_Julie_: Mercii Babyyyy. Et merci d'être là pour me donner ton avis quand j'ai besoin de tes conseils. 3

**Chapitre 3**

Où on veut recoller les morceaux

Angela Montenegro reposa son téléphone sur le combiné. Visiblement son petit coup de fil avait eu l'effet escompté. Booth avait semblé apprécié. Brennan beaucoup moins. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Qu'importe, elle avait la certitude que son amie exigerait _des_ explications sur son attitude traîtresse, mais elle-même ayant besoin d'avoir _une_ explication avec elle, le piège se refermerait irrévocablement sur l'anthropologue.

Elle se cala au fond de son fauteuil et mit une chanson qu'elle aimait bien. _Every ship must sail away_ de Blue Merle.

Bien que lui restait-il à faire maintenant ? Plus d'amis à mettre mal à l'aise, quoique pour Brennan, elle faisait ça pour son bien… Et aussi pour son petit plaisir personnel elle devait l'admettre. Question travail, elle n'avait même pas de crâne sous la main… Pas de reconstruction faciale en vue. Personne à qui tenir compagnie. Il y avait bien Wendel, mais il était occupé.

Ah. Soupir. Même pas un homme mignon à se mettre sous la dent. Autre soupir. Si seulement Zack était encore ici, elle ne se serait pas ennuyée. Zack était drôle. Zack était attachant. Mais Zack n'était plus à l'institut Jefferson. S'il avait été là, elle n'aurait pas été à se morfondre dans son coin en attendant que Brennan lui passe un savon… Elle se serait trouvée à l'heure actuelle sur la plate-forme en train de rire avec le King of the Lab et son fidèle accoylte le Docteur Hodgins… _Hodgins_… Nouveau soupir.

_Il lui manquait._

Que disait la chanson déjà ? _Years pass people change_, _bluer skies could turn to grey. _Pour elle, les jours passaient, mais ses sentiments restaient inchangés. _Though its gonna hurt for now. _Pour la douleur, elle était la seule fautive. Pour le manque également. Elle était responsable de tout.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux un instant. Voulait-elle rester comme ça, sans rien faire, à attendre que les choses passent ? _Non_. Voulait-elle recoller les morceaux ? Renouer avec son passé proche ? Ne pas finir comme Brennan… _Oui_.

Elle remercia silencieusement Blue Merle de lui avoir ouvert les yeux, et Brennan de ne pas l'avoir surchargée de travail, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas eut la tête à réfléchir. Et Booth qui lui avait donné satisfaction en comprenant le message qu'elle lui avait fait passé.

Très bien. Fini cet état léthargique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Angela Montenegro n'était-elle pas une battante pleine d'entrain et toujours de bonne humeur ? Elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit de son bureau, non sans s'être composée une mine enjouée avant. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers les deux hommes en blouse bleue qui étaient affairés ensemble.

- Salut les garçons ! lança-t-elle en souriant.

L'assistant en anthropologie leva rapidement les yeux vers elle et fut un peu surpris de la voir de si bonne humeur. Il ne répondit pas mais lui sourit timidement.

Quant à l'entomologiste, le nez collé au microscope, il répondit simplement « Angela ». Elle se sentit un peu moins rassurée quand elle s'assit près de lui. Ils n'étaient pas en froid depuis leur séparation. Des deux, Hodgins était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à cacher sa tristesse. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils soient en mauvais termes. Leur relation se limitait à celle de simples collègues, comme avant, même si de temps à autres, certains regards ne trompaient personne. Surtout Camille qui s'offusquait de leur attitude. C'était du gâchis de comporter ainsi, les avait-elle sermonnés un jour. Ils se comportaient comme des enfants gâtés, qui ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont. Angela avait préféré esquiver la question en lui répondant ironiquement qu'elle ferait mieux de faire part de sa réflexion à Booth et Brennan.

- Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant Jack ?

- Pas spécialement. Fragments de roches métamorphiques. Un peu d'éclogite et de grenat… lui dit-il simplement.

Ton neutre. Professionnel.

- Pas de trucs bien dégueux ? Pas de vermine grouillante ou de coléoptères ? Des moisissures extraordinaires ?

- Angela, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il daigna lever la tête de son microscope et la regarda. De ses yeux bleus magnifiques. Il n'était pas fâché qu'elle soit là, vers lui. Juste surpris. Et il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir que quelque chose la tracassait.

Il réitéra sa question.

- Angela, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle laissa passer quelques secondes.

- Rien. Rien, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement convaincant.

- Tu as jeté Brennan dans la gueule du loup ? la questionna-t-il

- Evidement ! Il le fallait bien. C'est une fille adorable, mais elle commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Elle est allée casser les oreilles de Booth. Il ne sera pas en reste comme ça et nous, on peut enfin respirer un peu.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Il se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Que c'était bon de l'entendre rire avec elle. Wendel les regarda discrètement. Quiconque extérieur au Jeffersonian se serait trouvé là, aurait cru que ces deux-là étaient un couple.

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête Jack. Quand je lui ai dit d'aller embrasser Booth ! Elle était… presque choquée ! Mais je l'ai vue. J'ai très bien vu qu'une fraction de seconde, elle ne trouvait pas l'idée déplaisante.

- Sacrée Brennan !

Ils se turent. Angela cessa de sourire. Les choses sérieuses. Voilà de quoi elle devait lui parler. Elle commençait à avoir les mains moites et le cœur qui battait plus fort. Inspiration. Expiration.

- Hodgins…

- Hmmm, marmonna-t-il, l'œil de nouveau vissé à son microscope.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas entre nous ? Je veux dire pourquoi on en est arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a mal fait ? Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant…

Il cessa toute activité. Regard intense. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui par hasard ? Elle lui demandait les raisons de leur séparation alors qu'elle en était à l'origine.

- Je pense que tu le sais mieux que moi Angela.

Son regard se fit soudain plus dur.

- A quoi joues-tu Angela ? Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Voir si je souffre toujours ?

- Non… Mais non… Je…

- Ca t'amuse de voir que Jack n'est toujours pas passé à autre chose ? Que Jack s'abrutit de travail pour que le temps qui passe soit moins pénible pour lui ? Alors oui je souffre encore, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il commença à s'emporter.

- Jack…

Elle savait en lui parlant ce qui l'attendait. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que ça fasse aussi mal.

- Pas de Jack s'il te plait… Pas de Jack maintenant.

- Tu me manques… _Jack tu me manques_…

Soupir. Le jeune homme fuit son regard. C'était trop tôt pour lui. Trop tôt pour vouloir recoller les morceaux, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Trop tôt pour pouvoir entièrement lui pardonner.

- Angela, s'il te plait. _Arrête_. Ne me dis pas cela maintenant.

Ce n'était pas le moment ? Très bien. Elle comprenait.

Elle s'éloigna, en toute dignité. La tête haute et la mine joviale comme d'habitude. Ce soir, elle aurait besoin de compagnie. Elle ne voulait pas boire toute seule. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées.

Son regard se porta sur le blondinet qui était penché sur Benjamin Edison. Elle sourit. Peut-être trop jeune pour elle. Mais il pourrait sans aucuns doutes la distraire.

- Alors Wendel, qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ?

Il la dévisagea, comme si elle venait de dire une énormité.

- Le docteur Brennan attend mes conclusions sur ce soldat, alors je pense que ce soir je vais rester pour finir de rédiger mes conclusions…

Toujours le même souci de bien faire à l'égard de la patronne.

- Que diriez vous d'aller boire un verre avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Mais… Et le docteur Brennan ?

- Le docteur Brennan, j'en fais mon affaire, le rassura-t-elle l'air ravi.

L'entomologiste avait suivi les moindres détails de la conversation. Il serra les poings quand il entendit la proposition de son ex-petite amie. Il savait qu'à l'origine, elle lui était destinée. A quoi jouait Angela ? Il était _jaloux_.

- Désolée, mademoiselle Monténégro… Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, répliqua Wendel gêné

- Si c'est le docteur Brennan qui vous fait peur, je peux vous assurer que je me charge du problème.

Une voix s'éleva d'un peu plus loin. Masculine. Hodgins.

- Laisse tomber Angela, il a une petite amie.

Angela fit la moue. Il ne lui restait qu'à convaincre Brennan qu'une virée dans un bar entre filles ce soir était obligatoire. Et qu'aucune objection de sa part ne serait acceptée.

L'assistant fut largement reconnaissant envers son collègue. Mais c'était sans compter sur Angela qui, affichant un large sourire, comptait lui faire subir un petit interrogatoire. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut coupée dans sa lancée par deux personnes qui pratiquaient assidûment l'art des « discussions agitées ».

Booth et Brennan.

Ca avait le mérite d'être musclé.

Booth s'approcha discrètement de l'artiste. Il avait parfaitement vu Bones qui les surveillait d'un air réprobateur.

- Hé Angela, la héla-t-il

- Salut beau brun… Alors, vous avez réussi à dompter la tigresse ?

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas exactement cela.

- Encore merci pour… ces informations importantes, murmura-t-il

Coup d'œil à Bones. Elle était avec Wendel. Il ajouta rapidement.

- Je dois juste vous prévenir qu'elle va vous faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Désolé.

Mine compatissante.

- Oh mais ça je n'en doute pas Booth. Mais j'ai moi-même deux ou trois choses à régler avec elle…

Air malicieux. Ils se sourirent en retour. Elle savait qu'il avait compris le message. Il frappa dans ses mains et appela « Bones ». La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lança un regard assassin à Angela.

Quand elle passa vers elle, l'anthropologue lui parla d'un ton sec.

- Dans mon bureau Angela.

Brennan furieuse ? Ca ne se passerait pas comme cela. Oh que non. Angela n'avait pas peur… Et ne s'avouait pas vaincue.

Ce soir, Temperance Brennan serait de sortie avec elle. Qu'elle ne veuille. Ou non.

* * *

_Vos avis?! Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer? Entre Angela & Brennan. Entre Booth & Brennan... Jack & Angela?_

_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu... L'action commence au prochain chapitre. Il risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver._

_La suite? Vous verrez bien._


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA**: Hello tout le monde! Encore merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Petit chapitre aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bref trève de blablatage. Si vous avez vu le _season final _de Bones, vous devez être complètement... J'suis carrément sous le choc.

Bonne Lecture.

**Chapitre 4**

Où le réveil se fait difficile…

Froissement de draps. Douce caresse du tissu sur sa peau nue. Petit grognement. Elle se retourna dans ses draps et sa respiration reprit son rythme calme et régulier d'avant…

_Elle ne comprenait pas très bien. Angela avait insisté pour la voir immédiatement dans son bureau. Pourtant son amie savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail en perspective, et en prime un homme sexy et particulièrement agile de ses dix doigts l'attendait le soir même. Assurément, elle ne devait prendre aucun retard, sous peine de manquer son rendez-vous. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il si important ? Qui était cet homme ? Encore un détail qui lui avait échappé. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas de son prénom ? De sa profession ? De son visage ? Elle ne se rappelait que de ce qu'Angela ne cessait de lui répéter. Sexy. Agile de ses dix doigts…_

_Bizarre._

_Elle était à peine rentrée dans le bureau de son amie que celle-ci avait délibérément claqué la porte et à présent elle la regardait avec l'air sévère d'une vieille maîtresse d'école. Acariâtre. Mine de vieille mégère. Poings sur les hanches. Comme si elle allait la sermonner._

_Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait ici._

_- Ma chérie ! Tu n'as absolument rien écouté. Tu vas devoir être punie._

_La voix résonnait dans son crâne. « Tu vas devoir être punie… Punie… punie… PUNIE ». Brennan allait être punie. Tout lui échappait._

_- Angela, je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu…_

_- Qu'est-ce que Booth avait dit ? Qu'est-ce que Booth avait dit Brennan ? Qu'est-ce que NOUS avions dit ? Brennan, Booth avait dit que tu ne devais rien porter sous ta blouse. Tu dois être nue sous cette blouse. Nue…_

_Elle était comme prisonnière. Elle ne savait que dire, que faire. Booth avait dit qu'elle devait être nue sous ses vêtements de travail ? Elle regarda sa montre et souffla de frustration. Elle ne pourrait pas être à l'heure à son rendez-vous si elle devait se déshabiller maintenant. Elle regarda son amie avec culpabilité et incompréhension. Quand était-ce déjà, qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion._

Elle passa un pied sur la couette. Chaud. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes puis enfouit encore plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Ses mains agrippant fermement la house de celui-ci…

_Un homme entra en trombes dans le bureau où les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient. Grand. Brun. Agent du FBI. Booth. Il regarda choqué sa partenaire._

_- Bones, lui lança-t-il sur le ton du reproche. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas toute nue sous votre blouse ? J'avais pourtant bien insisté sur ce point._

Grognement plus fort.

_Deux paires d'yeux la fixaient d'air air inquisiteur et avec une franche déception. Surtout Booth. Celui-ci prit la bouteille de vodka sur le bureau d'Angela et but au goulot. Depuis quand Angela cachait-t-elle un stock de vodka et autres alcools forts dans son bureau ?_

_Un bruit strident se fit entendre. Horrible son qui résonnait dans sa tête._

_Tuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut_

_Qu'on arrête ce calvaire tout de suite. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle ne comprenait rien à rien. Booth et Angela la dévisagèrent d'un air revanchard._

_- On dirait que votre rendez-vous est arrivé Bones ! Il ne faut pas le faire attendre !_

_Elle allait leur demander comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion, quand l'horrible son retentit à nouveau._

_- Dépêche-toi Bren', il a même mis un nouveau klaxon pour toi._

Temperance Brennan, s'entortilla une nouvelle fois dans les draps de son lit. Le bruit retentissait également dans sa chambre. Soudain elle parût comprendre. Sa main s'abattit furieusement sur le réveil qui sonnait 8h00. L'objet se tus en même temps qu'il s'écrasait sur le sol et qu'il finissait sa course derrière la table de nuit.

Fichus réveil.

Elle se roula en boule sous les couvertures et essaya de se rendormir. Elle était fatiguée. Pas envie de se lever. Elle n'aspirait qu'à plonger à nouveau dans la douce torpeur d'un sommeil réparateur, dont elle savait qu'elle avait bien besoin.

Fichus réveil. Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche. Le jour du repos hebdomadaire. Elle pouvait bien en profiter au moins une fois dans sa vie…

_- Angela, s'il te plait. Je vais avoir besoin de tes conseils._

_La jeune femme accourut dans la chambre de l'anthropologue, dont la mine atterrée la fit imperceptiblement sourire, et qui regardait d'un œil désespéré le tiroir de sa commode -maintenant vide- qu'elle venait de retourner sur son lit._

_- Quels sous-vêtements dois-je porter pour Booth ce soir ?_

_Elle semblait désespérée._

_Angela Montenegro, femme expérimentée dans les affaires de cul autant que dans les affaires de cœur décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle lui rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour. Il aimait les choses sobres et féminines. Angela admira, effleura, compara, toucha contre sa joue les différents tissus éparpillés sur le lit et arrêta son choix au bout de deux minutes. Ce qu'elle avait immédiatement remarqué, c'était que l'ensemble pourpre serait parfait pour l'anthropologue car il mettait ses yeux clairs en valeur._

_L'artiste lança un regard coquin à son amie en même temps qu'elle lui fourrait l'ensemble dans les mains._

_- Ton beau brun va tellement exulter en te voyant dans cette tenue qu'il t'arrachera ta petite culotte avec les dents…_

Elle se réveilla en sursauts. On avait frappé à la porte. Et dans sa tête par la même occasion. Elle grogna plus fort cette fois. Elle avait le crâne enserré dans un étau. Et quelqu'un tapait dessus avec un énorme marteau.

Elle poussa un juron et maudit Angela. Elle n'irait plus jamais vider le stock d'alcool du barman en bas de chez elle. Ca lui éviterait ainsi d'avoir à subir les divagations de son amie, qui vers la fin de la soirée faisait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop de phrases avec les mots Booth, Brennan et « nu sous sa blouse ». Elle lui avait même dit une fois -entre la vodka et le whisky. Ou le whisky et la deuxième vodka ? Ou la troisième ? Elle ne se rappelait plus bien- qu'_on_ lui arracherait sa petite culotte avec les dents. Angela, elle devait sûrement parler d'elle-même et d'Hodgins. Ca semblait plus à propos. Plutôt que… _Booth et elle ?!_

Gueule de bois. Sa bouche était détestablement pâteuse. Et la tête lui tournait. _Trop de vodka tuait la vodka._

Une image s'imposa en elle. _« Booth se pencha délicatement sur elle et entreprit de lui arracher les boutons de sa blouse un à un… avec les dents… »_

Temperance secoua furieusement la tête et se recala contre les oreillers.

Et elle avait encore ce satané rêve en tête. _Booth avait dit « nue sous sa blouse »_. Soupir de lassitude. _Angela… Angela…_ Elle avait mal à la tête et légèrement envie de vomir. Sans compter que de son lit, il lui semblait que le plancher tanguait. _C'était normal ça ?_

_Toc toc toc._ Nouveaux coups distincts.

Et c'était sans dire qu'un imbécile continuait à cogner à la porte de son appartement. Elle eut envie de lui crier –sans savoir s'il entendrait ou non- qu'on était dimanche matin.

Temperance Brennan n'était pas dans un bon jour.

Presque résignée, elle s'assit au bord du lit. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le pont du bateau de Sully. Elle tituba jusqu'à la porte sans attacher la moindre importance à sa tenue.

Elle marmonna pour elle-même. Si c'était encore son voisin qui venait lui demander, comme tous les jours depuis 12 jours exactement s'il elle n'avait pas vu son chat qui s'était –et il avait bien eu raison le chat- fait la malle…

Elle enleva le verrou.

- … je lui promets que je lui arrache les testicules avec un scalpel et que je les lui fais manger.

Elle stoppa net sur le pas de la porte. Yeux écarquillés. Un seul son sortit de sa bouche.

- Oh !

Elle s'était attendue à tout… Sauf à _lui_.

* * *

_Vos avis?! Vos critiques._

_Il faudra attendre un petit peu pour la suite. Trop de travail..._


	5. Chapter 5

**NdA/** Amis du jour bonjour! Oui je sais. Je poste ce nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup de retard. Mais je suis pardonable! Bah oui, le bac approche (J-10 -- rien de tel pour me mettre de mauvaise humeur, quand les gens font le compte à rebours) et du coup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Mais bon j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre commencé depuis pas mal de temps mais finalement achevé aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

Où on cache des choses…

… _je lui promets que je lui arrache les testicules avec un scalpel et que je les lui fais manger._

Il avait seulement entendu la fin de la phrase… Mais ça lui avait suffit pour comprendre que Brennan était d'aussi mauvaise humeur que la veille. Voire plus. Presque inconsciemment, son regard dévia vers son entrejambe et Brennan fit de même. Non, rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Tout était bien en place, et il le savait pertinemment. Néanmoins, il espérait que son bien le plus précieux ne connaisse pas le sort funeste qu'une certaine personne lui réservait. Lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et l'agent du FBI pus constater non sans un certain plaisir, la gêne plus que visible de sa partenaire. Son « Oh » de stupeur le combla plus qu'il ne l'aurai imaginé.

- B.. Booth ! s'exclama-t-elle rougissant de ce qu'il avait pu entendre

- Si je dérange je peux.. repasser plus tard ?

- Non ! Vous êtes là. Vous pouvez… entrer…

Bones ne savait plus où se mettre. La perte de contrôle l'empêchait d'agir correctement. Ah si seulement, elle n'avait pas bu autant d'alcool. Elle aurait eu meilleure allure…

La jeune femme recula pour le laisser entrer, mais avant de fermer la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement voisin. Personne. Booth, dévisagea d'un œil amusé son petit manège mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

La porte claqua. Il faisait sombre dans l'entrée. Quand ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, Booth constata avec un certain mécontentement que sa partenaire avait une mine terrible.

- Bones, vous avez une mine vraiment affreuse, lui fit-il remarquer.

Les traits tirés. L'habillement. Sans commentaires. Il reconnut avec difficultés le chemisier qu'elle portait la veille. Le fait était qu'à présent, il était plissé, froissé et lui remontait sur les hanches révélant par endroits sa peau laiteuse. D'ailleurs à cette vue, il son estomac se crispa. Quant à sa coiffure, son jeans, les cernes sous ses yeux, son équilibre précaire…

- Pas de commentaires Booth. S'il vous plait. Pas de commentaires.

Il sourit, compréhensif.

- C'est votre discussion avec Angela qui vous a mis dans un pareil état ? la questionna-t-il.

- Plutôt, l'alcool qui a suivit…

Elle chuchota.

- Je vais… Je vais aller mettre quelque chose de… plus approprié.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle se retourna et partit, à moitié chancelante vers sa chambre. Elle sentit le regard désapprobateur de son partenaire dans son dos. Elle sentit aussi qu'il avait hésité à venir l'aider. De toute manière, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Booth avait en cet instant l'attitude typique du mâle alpha et elle détestait cela. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qui était bien pour elle. Elle savait se débrouiller seule, et en l'occurrence s'habiller seule.

Elle se retourna pour le toiser. Il hésitait toujours entre la suivre et la laisser seule, mais d'après le regard qu'elle lui lança il préféra ne pas insister. Une partie d'elle ne désirait pas qu'il pénètre son intimité. A savoir sa chambre…

A peine rentrée, elle claqua la porte et s'adossa au mur. Elle souffla bruyamment. C'était comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration dès l'instant où il était entré. Elle ferma les yeux. _Oh mon dieu_. Il venait de la voir dans cet état. C'était sans comparaison avec la fois où elle avait inhalé involontairement dans amphétamines avec Angela. Cette fois, c'était _pire_.

Inconsciemment, la gêne et la colère la submergèrent mêlé par quelques bribes de souvenirs. Elle qui avait toujours veillé à se montrer irréprochable… C'était raté.

_- Ma chérie… Tu devrais.. Tu ttttu devrais coucher avec Bb..Booth. Parce que toute cette tension sexuelle. Angela reprit une gorgée de son verre. Toute cette tension… Ca va vous tuer…_

_- Angela avait vidé le reste de son verre cul sec. Et en redemandait déjà un autre._

_- Et, moi j'te le dis.. Si… Si il n'y avait pas Hodgins qui voulait encore de moi… Parce que, moi je te le dis Bren', 'faut me croire. Elle s'enfila une nouvelle vodka. Hodgie' veut encore de moi… Et moi de lui… Chérie, faut m'croire hein. Jack m'aime toujours…_

_Brennan avait soupiré à cet instant et avait posé sa main sur le bras de son amie. Elle buvait pour tout oublier. Temperance n'aimait pas voir son amie aller aussi mal. Depuis leur rupture, Angela et Hodgins s'entendaient assez bien. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils faisaient ressentir à leurs collègues le fait que la séparation ne se soit pas fait dans la douceur. Eux au moins se respectaient. Or depuis quelques temps, l'anthropologue voyait son amie souffrir, de même pour l'entomologiste. Le lien émotionnel qui les unissait était plus qu'évident, mais certaines paroles, certains gestes étaient difficiles à digérer surtout pour le jeune homme. Au final, chacune des deux parties souffraient. Angela certainement le plus. Alors elle buvait. L'oubli avait quelque chose de réconfortant._

_- Angela…_

- … _Eh bah, ton agent super sexy, je lui aurais mis le grappin dessus…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Les trois coups frappés discrètement à la porte de sa chambre la ramenèrent à la réalité. Booth. Elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-là. Sa poitrine se souleva à un rythme rapide. Elle s'affola tout d'un coup des paroles d'Angela. La mémoire lui revenait par bribes. Mon Dieu. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était que les paroles d'une ivrogne. Elle inspira un bon coup et reprit ses esprits. Sa logique très rationnelle eut rapidement raison de ses nombreuses tergiversations. Angela n'avait dit cela que parce qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle-même ayant eu une relation avec un collègue de travail souhaitait que sa meilleure amie connaisse cette joie là. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Rien à prendre au sérieux.

On refrappa doucement à la porte.

- Bones ? Tout va bien ?

Voix étouffée. Insistante. Booth. Il devait s'inquiéter. Elle mettait plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour changer de pantalon et de tee-shirt.

- Oui, oui Booth. J'arrive.

Il retourna sagement s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il entreprit de sortir le dossier –tellement mince qu'il en avait honte- et le posa sur la table. En attendant le retour de Bones, il s'autorisa la petite liberté de se mettre à l'aise et d'ôter ses chaussures, et avec une certaine habitude, il posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

Brennan tira de son armoire un pantalon et un haut. Le sort décida que se serait une paire de jeans bleu foncé assortie d'un tee-shirt blanc. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et revint vers son partenaire après un rapide détour par la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et essayer d'atténuer sa « mine affreuse » comme il le lui avait gentiment fait remarqué.

- Hey Bones ! Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

Il retira immédiatement se pieds de la table basse du salon sous son regard réprobateur et lui fit signe en tapotant la place à côté de lui de venir s'asseoir.

- Booth. J'ai dit « pas de commentaires ».

Un sourire renversant illumina son visage en réponse à la remarque de Bones.

- Vous savez si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, ou que vous n'avez pas le courage de travailler, vous pouvez rester chez vous et je repasserai plus tard… Ou j'en toucherai un mot à Camille et…

- Non ! Booth je vais bien ! Ce n'est qu'un état passager. L'alcool ne modifie pas mes facultés intellectuelles, seulement mes aptitudes à me déplacer de manière stable et assurée! Je suis tout à fait à même de m'occuper de votre « affaire d'état ». Et m'avez-vous déjà vu ne pas aller travailler ?

- Non, vous avez raison. Il claqua dans les mains. Bon bon ! Au travail !

Sur ce, il lui posa une dernière question existentielle qui eut pour effet de faire rire et rouler des yeux sa partenaire.

- Dites Bones, vous n'auriez pas du café ?!

Près d'une heure plus tard, les deux partenaires n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'avant. Ils étaient tous deux assis côte à côte sur le canapé du salon, et les quelques feuilles du dossier étaient éparpillées sur la table basse devant eux. Booth avait eu le droit de rester en chaussettes. L'anthropologue avait du s'y résoudre car son ami avait encore une fois réussi à briser toute opposition en lui faisant son regard de chien battu. Et elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre avec lui aujourd'hui.

Booth avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette affaire. Son flair d'agent super entraîné lui présageait que quelque chose de grave se préparait en profondeur et que cette mort, assez inhabituelle en était la preuve flagrante.

- Bon, résumons tout cela, dit Booth. Nous avons Mohamed Ben Ahmed…

- Homme, 56 ans, origine marocaine mais qui a émigré il y a 20 ans en Afghanistan. Booth, nous savons tout cela ! C'est inscrit dans le dossier, le coupa Bones. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un peut s'enrôler dans un réseau terroriste.

- Eh ! C'est vous l'anthropologue, pas moi !

- Je le sais bien Booth ! Mais c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours dépassé. Je veux bien croire que les réseaux recrutent chez les populations jugées inférieures tant au niveau social qu'au niveau du mental. Généralement, ce sont des personnes qui sont assez faibles et qui se font assez facilement manipulées par des fortes personnalités…

- Comme Zack ?

- Oui. Comme Zack, murmura-t-elle le regard triste.

- Bones, reprit Booth d'une voix douce, je n'ai pas besoin de cours d'anthropologie ou de sociologie ou de ce que vous voulez sur le terrorisme. Je pense être assez au courant. Ce qui me préoccupe le plus à l'heure actuelle est le fait qu'un chef de réseau se soit fait assassiné dans un attentat à la voiture piégée.

- Qui vous dit qu'il s'est fait tué ? Personne n'a exclu le fait qu'il se soit fait explosé lui-même à ce que je sache.

- Bones, Bones… Avez-vous déjà vu le haut de la pyramide se sacrifié pour leur cause ?

Il attendit sa réponse mais elle ne vint pas. En réalité, elle ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce point. Généralement les investigateurs préféraient envoyer des personnes plus jeunes et moins influentes qu'eux se faire tuer, pendant qu'ils restaient bien au chaud chez eux, à surveiller l'avancée des opérations.

- Non, vous avez raison. Mais il ne faut exclure aucune hypothèse ! Vous savez…

- Oui, je sais que vous n'aimez pas qu'on tire trop vite de conclusions ! Je n'ai pas exclu votre hypothèse du sacrifice, mais franchement, je n'y crois pas trop… Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre.

- Booth, si vous pensez que j'ai tord et que vous avez déjà votre propre idée sur la question, pourquoi avez-vous demandé mon aide ? Je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité je crois.

- En fait, j'aurai voulu que vous regardiez les radios du dossier de Ben Ahmed, et que vous me confirmiez l'identité, et peut-être aussi les causes de la mort. Bref, vous savez, que vous fassiez vos trucs de fouines.

Brennan qui était en train de boire une tasse de café s'arrêta net.

- Attendez deux minutes Booth. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'êtes même pas sûr de l'identité de cet homme ? Alors pourquoi vous me parlez de ce Ben Machin…

- Ben Ahmed la corrigea-t-il

- Peu importe. Vous plaisantez j'espère !

- Non, j'ai bien peur que non. Mais tenez, voici les radios de notre homme ou, de ce que nous croyions être un homme. Il les sortis du dossier et les lui tendit. Vous pourrez les comparer avec le dossier médical de Ben Ahmed. Je demanderai à Cam de nous l'obtenir. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi alors ?

- Booth, vraiment je suis désolée mais pour une fois, je ne comprends rien à rien à votre affaire. Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi de ces radios ! Expliquez moi en un peu plus s'il vous plait. J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre.

Booth se cala dans le canapé et se frotta les mains. Sa mâchoire se contracta deux fois avant de se relâcher. Puis il plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux gris de sa partenaire.

- Bones, vous me faites confiance ?

- Oui, mais… Attendez ! En quoi le fait de vous faire confiance… Oh non non non ! Booth ! Vous me cachez quelque chose. Je n'aime pas ça !

- Vous venez de me dire que vous me faisiez confiance. Laissez moi faire, je contrôle la situation pour l'instant !

- Pour l'instant ? Vous contrôler la situation pour l'instant ? Vous plaisantez j'espère !

- Bones… Moi je vous fais confiance. C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de l'aide. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en dire plus maintenant, tout d'abord parce que certaines choses dépassent mon entendement et car je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous.

- On vous a envoyé sur cette affaire en aveugle ?

- Bones, j'ai réellement besoin de vous avec moi. Il se tus et reprit après quelques minutes de silence. Tout cela sent mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qui sent mauvais Booth ? s'interrogea Brennan. Je sens mauvais ?

- Non, pas vous. Mais toute cette histoire sent mauvais.

- Je n'ai rien senti pourtant.

Elle fit mine de humer l'air, et Booth le regarda faire, quasi incrédule.

- Bones, quand je dis que l'affaire sent mauvais, c'était une métaphore pour dire qu'il risque d'y avoir des complications…

Il se tus et la toisa de nouveau. Bones essayait de se contenir pour ne pas rire. Il s'était encore une fois fait avoir. Comme un bleu en plus.

- En fait, vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Vous essayiez juste d'être drôle ? C'est cela ?

- Absolument, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

- Eh bah c'était raté. Vous avez encore des progrès à faire.

- Vous savez, j'essayais juste de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais si vous voulez je me tais.

Elle fit mine de se vexer.

- Non Bones ! J'aime entendre votre voix. Et j'apprécie votre initiative d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère… C'est juste que…

- Que ?

Elle le vit se crisper davantage et se prendre la tête dans les mains. Tout ceci était mauvais signe.

- Booth, lui murmura-t-elle, en se rapprochant de lui. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, dont vous ne devez être au courant. Je… Tout ceci me dépasse et…

D'ordinaire, elle aurait râlé parce qu'il lui faisait des cachotteries, mais le fait de le voir au plus mal lui fit ravaler sa frustration. Pour le rassurer elle posa sa main sur les siennes et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Booth je suis avec vous, vous savez. Je vous fais confiance et comme vous venez de me dire que vous me faisiez confiance, vous pouvez compter sur moi, vous savez…

- Oui je sais, Merci Bones.

- Juste, promettez moi de me dire ce qu'il se passe. Pas aujourd'hui si vous ne le voulez pas, mais bientôt. Et promettez moi de ne prendre aucun risque inconsidéré.

- Bones…

- Promettez Booth ! Je serai intransigeante sur ce point.

- Ok. Je promets, se résigna-t-il en levant solennellement la main. Il n'y a plus de café.

Suite à cette remarque et voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il s'empara de la tasse de café de sa partenaire et entreprit de la vider, sous le regard désapprobateur de celle-ci. Booth arrivait toujours à ses fins. Elle aurait du le savoir depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble.

- Booth ! Si vous vouliez encore du café, vous n'aviez qu'à vous lever et à vous le faire vous-même. Elle regarda l'air triste vers le fond de sa tasse. Il n'y avait plus rien. –Pas à terminer le mien.

- Oui mais il se trouve que la distance entre moi et la cuisine était beaucoup trop grande comparée à celle entre votre tasse et ma main. Et murmurant plus pour lui-même que pour Brennan, il ajouta. -Et c'était meilleur dans votre tasse.

La jeune femme se renfrogna un peu plus.

- Alors Bones, vous allez me confirmer l'identification ?

Pour toute réponse, elle reprit les radios et s'approcha de la fenêtre du séjour pour pouvoir être en pleine lumière. D'après les radios, les ossements devaient être en assez mauvais état, surtout si comme le disait Booth, il s'agissait d'un attentat à la voiture piégée. Mais malgré tout, elle put affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Mais de là à pouvoir confirmer en toutes certitudes que les clichés étaient ceux de Mohamed Ben Ahmed…

Elle se retourna vers son partenaire qui regardait par dessus son épaule.

- Il s'agit d'un homme.

- Et ? Continuez Bones, la pressa-t-il d'un ton insistant.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton-là avec moi. Et pour la énième fois, ne m'appelez pas Bones.

- Et ?? Faites vos trucs de fouines comme d'habitude, parlez Bones, continua-t-il sans prêter attention aux remarques qu'elle venait de faire.

- Je dois vous demander quelque chose. Et ça ne va pas vous plaire du tout.

Il leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur ? Quand Bones prenait cet air pincé avec cette petite touche de défi dans le regard, c'était synonyme qu'il n'allait vraiment, mais vraiment pas aimer.

- Je dois examiner le corps maintenant.

- Examiner comme dans « tripoter le corps dans votre labo » ?

- Vous voyez une autre définition à « examiner », même si la votre n'est pas tout à fait correcte, mais passons. Oui je dois l'examiner.

- Mais il est enterré !

- Je le sais bien ! C'est pour cela qu'on va aller l'exhumer.

Il ouvrit la bouche, écarquilla les yeux et resta planté devant elle. Choqué.

* * *

_Comme en philo, faites vos remarques critiques!_


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA**: Désolée pour cette longue abscence. Je sais, j'avais promis ce chapitre pour la semaine dernière et je le poste que maintenant. je suis impardonnable. Tout cela parce que j'avais une grosse panne d'inspiration. Fort heureusement, elle est revenue! A présent, j'espère poster les chapitres plus régulièrement - à moins que je n'ai pas mon bac (résultats demain =S) et que je doive passer le rattrapage. Dans ce cas, je verrai, mais bon! En tout cas, encore désolée. Je vous préviens, pas beaucoup d'action pour ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture =)

**Chapitre 6**

Où on perd du temps en chamailleries.

Le trajet de l'appartement de Brennan jusqu'à l'institut Jefferson se fit dans un silence presque glacial. Booth n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la nouvelle lubie de sa partenaire qui voulait à tout prix exhumer le cadavre de ce Ben Ahmed. C'est pourquoi, l'œil bien vissé sur la route, il serrait son poing sur le volant à intervalle de temps régulier et veillait rigoureusement à ne pas tourner ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre la tête vers l'anthropologue qui ruminait sur le siège passager.

- Booth…

- Hors de question, répliqua-t-il fermement.

- Mais…

- Non.

- Booth ! s'insurgea-t-elle Vous n'avez même pas écouté ce que je voulais vous dire !

- Pas la peine. Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire. Vous avez un sérieux problème Bones. SERIEUX problème.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Vous m'avez clairement fait remarquer que j'avais un problème mental lors du retour de Zack d'Irak.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à Booth. Toujours aussi concentré sur la route. Il était obstiné dans sa décision. Mais elle serait plus tenace que lui. Plus têtue.

- Je ne vous comprends pas Bones. Pourquoi vouloir transgresser les règlements alors que vous vous y tenez toujours généralement ? Vous êtes bien la fille de votre père là.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Eh bien sortez un peu plus et intéressez-vous au monde qui vous entoure. Là vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire. Maintenant taisez-vous s'il vous plait. Vous me cassez les oreilles.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il donna un brusque coup de volant et prit la première rue à droite. Il poussa de bouton de la radio et monta le son. Les premiers accords de _For what it's worth_ de Placebo s'élevèrent dans l'habitacle.

Brennan éteignit la musique. Le cri de protestation de l'agent ne se fit pas attendre.

- Eh ! Vous faites quoi là ? C'est ma voiture. Vous ne pouvez pas éteindre la musique comme ça, sous prétexte que ça ne vous plait pas !

Il ralluma l'autoradio. Brennan l'éteignit pour la seconde fois.

- Vous êtes fâché Booth. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez fait cette remarque sur mon père. Vous êtes vraiment fâché et agressif ! Je préférais largement quand vous étiez en soucis dans mon salon tout à l'heure. Ca vous allait mieux que de jouer le vieux flic agressif !

Il n'osa pas lui répliquer qu'il était flic justement et que non avoir 37 ans ne faisait pas de lui un vieil homme mais il ne voulut pas envenimer les choses encore plus. Il daigna seulement tourner la tête dans sa direction. Dieu sait ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante. Mais pourquoi il devait de sa coltiner dans des moments pareils… Mais surtout pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle ? Oui, décidément, malgré son foutu caractère, elle était la seule en qui il avait pleinement confiance dans cette enquête. La seule qu'il voulait à ses côtés. Il laissa échapper un long soupir de défaite.

- Très bien Bones ! Parlez.

Elle sourit largement. Il rendait les armes. Elle l'avait bien dit qu'elle serait plus tenace que lui !

- Je suis peut-être la fille d'un criminel d'après vos dires, mais je n'en reste pas moins anthropologue judiciaire. Et je suis là pour vous aider. Mais après si ça ne vous convient pas, vous n'avez qu'à me le dire et à continuer tout seul votre enquête. Camille serait ravie de vous aider, affirma-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi vous parlez sans arrêts de Camille ? Vous faites une fixation sur elle ou quoi?

- Il est normal que vous soyez encore attiré par elle. Ce sont… vos hormones !

- Bon dieu Bones ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Je ne suis plus attirée par elle. Compris ? Je vais appeler Caroline. On fera le reste plus tard.

Il se tus et ajouta précipitamment.

- Et laissez mes hormones tranquilles !

- Vous savez pertinemment qu'il faudra des semaines à Maître Julian pour obtenir un permis auprès d'un juge.

Elle fera accélérer la procédure.

Il restait obstiné. En fait elle s'était trompée. Cette fois-ci il ne cèderait pas.

- Booth… Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez pressé ! Il est impératif que nous confirmions l'identité de notre homme !

- Nous ?

- Oui, vous et moi !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir du « nous » quand vous voulez transgresser les règles. Je ne peux pas cautionner ça. N'oubliez pas que vous parlez à un agent fédéral. Je pourrai vous coffrez pour ce que vous voulez faire Bones.

- Oui ! Sacré Agent fédéral ! Vous ne respectez pas non plus les règles Booth à ce que je sache ! Quand vous mettez ma vie en danger, je ne vous fais pas de procès !

- Vous n'oseriez pas de toute manière.

- Ah oui ? Vous croyiez ? Eh bien c'est bien dommage…

- Et je n'ai pas mis tant que ça votre vie en danger. Et non !!! Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux-là. Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Vous n'aurez pas d'arme. Point. Quand je vois que vous voulez exhumer un cadavre dans l'illégalité. Bones, vous êtes complètement folle !

- Vous ne voulez pas ?

- Non.

Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être un non ferme et définitif. Bien. Elle allait lui laisser le dernier mot pour cette fois-ci, mais elle ne cèderait pas. Maintenant l'affaire de Booth était aussi la sienne. Elle allait se battre, quitte à devoir lui passer sur le corps pour pouvoir faire cette exhumation.

Elle enfila sa paire de lunettes de soleil et remit la musique. Qu'il se taise. Elle devait réfléchir à ce qui allait avoir lieu le soir même.

***

Elle était en retard. Sa supérieure n'allait certainement pas apprécier, mais elle n'était vraiment pas en état pour travailler. La veille elle avait dû boire un ou deux verres de trop. Correction, ce n'était pas un ou deux verres… Beaucoup plus assurément. Et c'était cher payé ! Elle demandait juste à oublier sa vie, ses erreurs notamment le temps d'une soirée. Après tout, elle aurait tout donné pour vivre une belle relation, mais surtout, elle aurait tout fait pour oublier l'homme qu'elle avait faillit épouser… L'homme qu'elle aimait encore. Et grâce à lui, ou plutôt à cause de lui, elle avait ce fichu mal de tête ce matin. Qu'on ne lui casse pas mes pieds, sinon elle risquait d'être de très très mauvaise humeur.

C'est ainsi, qu'à 8h37, la silhouette féminine s'engouffra dans le bâtiment et essaya de faire oublier son absence en filant vers son bureau. C'était sans compter une certaine personne qui veillait au grain.

- Vous êtes en retard Angela, soupira le docteur Camille Saroyan.

- Je sais, excusez-moi. J'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit et…, s'excusa –t-elle

- Votre vie privée ne me regarde pas. Essayez au moins de prévenir vos collègues quand vous risquez d'avoir un empêchement, c'est la moindre des politesses.

Camille arrêta les remontrances et la fixa d'un œil bienveillant. Après un rapide passage en revu de la jeune femme, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Mademoiselle Montenegro n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle présentait les marques caractéristiques d'une nuit sans sommeil. D'ailleurs depuis quelques semaines, elle souriait moins, était moins présente auprès d'eux sur la plateforme. Elle encaissait difficilement la rupture avec Hodgins.

- Angela, reprit-elle. Allez vous reposez, rentrez chez vous. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Et j'ai besoin d'une équipe qui soit tout de suite opérationnelle. Rentrez chez vous, prenez votre journée. On saura se débrouiller sans vous.

- Non, non c'est bon, je vais juste prendre deux aspirines et ça ira ! Merci quand même !

Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire qui ne dupa personne et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put dans son bureau. Elle s'assit dans sa chaise, face à son bureau et démarra son ordinateur. Elle se préparait à envoyer un petit mail à sa chère meilleure amie qui n'avait pas joué son rôle et l'avait, malgré quelques paroles réconfortantes de temps à autres, l'avait laissée se bourrer la gueule. Et si ses souvenirs s'avéraient exactes, Brennan avait aussi eu son compte d'alcool à la fin de la soirée. Néanmoins, à cause de ses maudits soucis, Angela en avait presque oublié l'essentiel, elle avait failli à sa mission. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Booth. Ou très très peu alors. En fait elle ne savait plus. Lui en avait-elle parlé oui ou non ? Réfléchir lui donnait encore plus mal au crâne. Elle farfouilla sur son bureau et retourna ses tiroirs. Où étaient passé ces fichus cachets d'aspirine ? Elle en avait toujours, au cas où comme elle disait. Merde merde merde ! Elle en avait vraiment besoin là.

Hodgins avait vu l'intégralité de la scène depuis la plateforme. Il savait ce qu'elle cherchait. Il la connaissait par cœur. C'est en toute sympathie qu'il la rejoignit. Il s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et attendit qu'elle le laisse entrer. Angela sentit son approche. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Tu viens constater les dégâts ? cracha-t-elle amèrement

- Non, je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Tiens, t'aurais bien besoin de prendre ça.

Il lui tendit une boite d'aspirine. Elle murmura un bref merci, et avala le médicament tout rond, sans prendre d'eau. Lasse, elle s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise, ferma les yeux et rejeta négligemment la tête en arrière. Hodgins, quant à lui, s'assis sur le bureau face à elle.

Il la dévisageait d'un air désolé. Il ne comprenait pas, même s'il savait pourquoi elle faisait tout cela.

- Angela, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela. Vois à quoi tu ressembles maintenant.

- J'en ai besoin, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. Pour oublier.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'oublier… Il lui prit la main et ajouta : Nous sommes amis non ?

- Amis ? Hodgins, arrête tes conneries ! Je ne veux pas être amie avec toi ! Tu le sais très bien… Laisse moi s'il te plait. Je suis fatiguée.

- Angela…

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Que pouvait-il lui dire pour la réconforter ? En vérité, le plus difficile à digérer pour lui, était le fait qu'elle faisait tout ça pour lui… A cause de lui. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ca ne pouvait plus continuer comme cela. Angela et lui. Ils devaient faire quelque chose. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Angela… Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça.

Il la força à se lever et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui. C'était à la fois agréable, mais plus que tout douloureux. Malgré tout, sa tête se nicha au creux de son épaule. Même si tout était fini, même s'ils ne devaient être que des amis. Même si elle préférait être plus, beaucoup plus… L'abandon restait plus facile que la fuite. Elle resserra son étreinte et elle sentit qu'il déposait un baiser furtif au sommet de son crâne. Elle était fatiguée. Trop pour pouvoir mais surtout vouloir répliquer.

La veille au soir, il avait beaucoup réfléchit. Les paroles de son ex-future femme l'avaient hantées toute la soirée. En vérité, il ne le supporterait pas si il la voyait avec un autre homme que lui. Ou une autre femme. Il avait essayé de fermer les yeux, de se dire que c'était normal, presque naturel vu qu'ils étaient séparés. Chacun vivait sa vie séparément sans se soucier de l'autre. Mais tout ça c'était se voiler la face. Il avait à présent la preuve qu'il ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Simplement le fait qu'Angela s'abandonne à son étreinte le conforta dans ses opinions. Il l'aimait, et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile chaque jour de l'ignorer.

L'entomologiste déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue d'Angela et sortit de son étreinte. La jeune femme se rassit devant son ordinateur et entreprit d'écrire le mail destiné à Brennan.

- Angela, repose toi, tu as vraiment une mise affreuse. Je… Je repasserai plus tard, hésita-t-il.

- Ne t'en sens pas obligé. Je vais bien.

En sortant, il croisa le regard inquisiteur et vaguement surpris de sa supérieure. Camille avait l'œil. Elle haussa les sourcils. Hodgins et Angela c'était de nouveau reparti ? Elle dut se trahir, car Hodgins comprit de quoi il en référait et répondit d'un ton un peu agacé qu'on les ait surpris dans leur petit moment de faiblesse.

- Quoi ? Je peux quand même veiller sur elle !

- Mais absolument Docteur Hodgins, répondit Cam très souriante tout à coup.

***

L'arrivée au Jeffersonian Institute se fit dans une ambiance explosive. L'anthropologue restait égale à elle-même. Mais pour une fois, le plus grincheux, irritant et agressif des deux était Booth.

La jeune femme partit rejoindre ses collègues sans attendre son partenaire. Elle avait un service à demander à Hodgins. Et Booth n'allait pas apprécier sa prise d'initiative. Elle le trouva, l'œil vissé à son microscope.

- Hodgins ! Hodgins ! l'appela-t-elle à bout de souffle d'avoir couru.

- Eh Docteur B ! Je rêve ou vous venez de courir pour me voir ? Il sourit, glorifié. Ouais, je sais. Je suis l'homme de toutes les situations !

- Hodgins, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. J'ai un énorme service à te demander.

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Je suis l'homme de la situation.

- Wendell s'était approché des deux scientifiques.

- Docteur Brennan, j'ai fini l'examen de …

- Pas maintenant Wendell, le coupa-t-elle.

- Hodgins, j'ai besoin de toi. On va devoir exhumer un corps ce soir au Glenwood Cemetery. Discrétion absolue ! J'insiste sur ce point.

- Booth est au courant ?

- Booth est… comme qui dirait réfractaire à l'idée.

Hodgins comprit aussitôt. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour que Booth soit contre.

- On n'a pas de mandat ! Oh ça j'adore ! Ca va être chaud ! Va y'avoir de l'action ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant à pleine dents. On va avoir besoin de bras, ajouta-t-il. Wendell ?

Il lui lança un regard significatif ? Brennan se tourna vers lui et le fixa également. C'était assez gênant comme situation. L'entomologiste répéta une nouvelle fois sa question. Le jeune homme hésita, bafouilla puis capitula. Brennan parut satisfaite. Deux hommes avec elle, c'était bien assez !

Booth arriva à sa suite quelques minutes plus tard, assez remonté ! Il s'approcha dangereusement de sa partenaire qu'il avait surprise à comploter avec les fouines ! Il se pencha vers son visage et leva son index juste devant ses yeux. Les siens lançaient d'ailleurs, des éclairs, mais Brennan ne sembla pas du tout effrayée. Bien au contraire…

- BONES ! Si jamais… Si vous leur avez dit…

Il fut coupé par Hodgins qui ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel.

- Salut mec ! Alors vous et Brennan ?

- Quoi moi et Bones ? Il était visiblement très en colère.

Les deux intéressés le regardèrent en signe d'incompréhension puis Brennan décida qu'il était temps de partir et entraîna Hodgins à sa suite.

- Allez viens Hodgins, Booth joue au flic grognon aujourd'hui.

L'agent la rattrapa par le bras.

- Je vous préviens Bones. C'est la dernière fois. Si jamais vous osez en rallier un seul, ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Vous m'avez bien compris. Si vous ralliez ne serait-ce qu'une seule fouine à votre cause je vous promets que…

- Vous allez me faire quoi ? ricana-t-elle. J'aimerai bien le savoir.

Elle s'était rapprochée encore un peu plus en signe de défi. Booth fulminait. Cette femme ! Quelle tête de mule ! Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se disputer un peu plus encore, car le saint patron venait de faire son apparition et voulait faire régner l'ordre dans le poulailler. Elle s'interposa entre les deux combattants pour les séparer.

- Ca suffit vous deux ! STOP ! On est dans un institut médico-légal je vous signal, pas dans un combat de coqs. Docteur Brennan, il me semble que vous avez du travail. Booth, dans mon bureau, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Juste avant de partir, Booth se retourna vers Bones et leva son index en signe de rappel. Il était le patron sur cette affaire, et elle l'exécutante. Il commandait, et elle devait respecter les règles. Il voulait s'assurer que le message était passé. Pour toute réponse, ladite Bones lui fit son plus grand sourire et tourna les talons.

* * *

_Critiques & critiques & critiques..._


	7. Chapter 7

**NdA**: Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard. En même temps je tiens déjà à vous prévenir, ce sera sûrement l'un des derniers chapitres que je posterai avant un moment (à savoir un an environ je pense). La raison? Tout simplement car dans un mois exactement je reprends les cours et comme je suis en p1 de médecine, je n'aurai pas une minute à moi. Si ce chapitre marche bien et si j'ai le temps, je pense poster le chapitre suivant (si je l'ai écrit^^) la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture -

PS: le cimetière de Glenwood existe vraiment mais pas à Washington! Je l'ai pris car j'aimais bien le nom :D

**Chapitre 7**

Où la colère cache peut-être quelque chose de plus profond.

La nuit était tombée depuis un très long moment et au bruit de l'horloge de son salon, Seeley Booth sut que les douze coups de minuits n'allaient pas tarder à sonner. Il ne dormait pas. Il était jeudi soir et plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait pu assisté en tant que fan incontestable de hockey au match opposant son équipe favorite à une minable de Caroline du Nord.

Il était jeudi soir, et Bones l'avait encore poussé à bout… Cette idée d'opérer dans l'illégalité était à la fois surprenante et pas étonnante du tout. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, la jeune femme n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, mais il fallait lui reconnaître cette qualité, elle réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. Et aujourd'hui elle le mettait dans une situation délicate. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. C'était plus fort que lui… Il n'y arrivait pas.

L'agent Booth s'allongea sur son canapé et commença à faire défiler les chaînes sur l'écran de sa télévision. C'était certain, il n'arriverait pas à dormir…

Une seule sonnerie. C'était le code. Le bip de son téléphone portable retentit. Soupir de satisfaction. La jeune femme s'étira longuement et se leva de sa chaise. Elle sortit la tenue bleue caractéristique de l'Institut et l'enfila rapidement. En passant devant un miroir, elle refit sa queue de cheval et observa une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'excitation mais également de fatigue, comme ceux d'une petite fille commettant sa première bêtise. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra quand elle pensa à son partenaire et à la tête qu'il ferait le lendemain. Il serait sûrement en colère, quoique d'après elle c'était une feinte… Mais elle n'en était pas totalement sûre… Peut-être ne voudrait-il plus travailler avec elle ? Peut-être… Dans tous les cas, ce qu'elle allait faire la nuit-même, ce serait pour lui et non pour elle. _Uniquement pour lui._

La sonnerie du téléphone le ramena peu à peu à la réalité. Il s'était assoupi devant une chaîne animalière traitant des alligators… Et plus précisément à cet instant de leur accouplement. Dégoûté et se remémorant d'une certaine conversation très déplaisante qu'il avait eu à ce sujet avec sa partenaire, il éteignit son poste de télévision et s'empressa de répondre à cet appel qu'il avait attendu toute la soirée.

- Booth, répondit-il … Vous dites qu'elle est là ?... Deux autres personnes ? Décris les moi Gary s'il te plait ! … Petit blond frisé… Grand châtain clair… Ok je vois merci beaucoup ! Steeve est avec toi ? … Ah il surveille les environs, ok ! J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas repéré les gars ?! … Oui en effet, si c'est le cas elle risque de me tuer ! … En tout cas merci du coup de main, je vous revaudrais ça ! … Non restez, elle est _plus en sécurité_ avec vous dans les parages. Et je sais que vous saurez quoi dire si jamais elle se fait prendre par quelqu'un du cimetière. De toute manière j'arrive.

Il coupa net la communication. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et en même temps de s'énerver. Bones dépassait les bornes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler une certaine personne et à changer de tenue et l'histoire serait réglée.

Glenwood cemetery était désert et pas très surveillé. L'escouade des fouines ne s'en formalisa pas. Avec l'aide d'Hodgins, les trois scientifiques réussirent à escalader la grille et à ouvrir le petit portillon qui maintenait fermé l'entrée du cimetière. La lune était pleine et rendait inutile l'utilisation de lampes de poche. Brennan inspira profondément. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait aussi excitant d'agir dans l'illégalité. Sensation étrange de liberté. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans sa détermination, dans son désir d'aider son partenaire… Il y avait aussi cette curiosité qui démangeait tout son être. L'affaire de Booth semblait se révéler un bourbier infranchissable. Et Booth avait les deux pieds enfoncés bien profondément dedans. Wendel s'approcha d'elle, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

- On décharge Docteur Brennan ?

- Seulement ce dont on a besoin pour l'exhumation. Vous pouvez sortir les pelles et les pioches… Et aussi l'appareil photo, on ne sait jamais. Hodgins ira chercher la house mortuaire plus tard. Je ne tiens pas à m'encombrer du cercueil.

- Bien.

Il se tut et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le matériel. L'entomologiste pendant ce temps était parti à la recherche de la tombe de Ben Ahmed. Il se sentait parfaitement dans son élément. Les ombres gigantesques des sépultures auraient pu lui paraître effrayantes… Si Angela avait été ici, elle se serait cramponnée à son bras et ne l'aurait pas lâché. Angela…

Il trouva enfin la tombe au bout d'une allée. Le carré de terre fraîchement retourné témoignait d'une mise en bière récente, contrairement aux alentours où la nature avait repris ses droits et où de l'herbe poussait librement autour des allées en gravier.

- Docteur Brennan, je l'ai !

- Bien Hodgins, on arrive, lui cria-t-elle à trois allée de là.

Pour lui montrer l'emplacement, il alluma sa lampe et lui fit signe de venir. La tombe n'avait pas de plaque. Juste une petite croix en marbre noir où était gravée l'épitaphe.

- C'est notre homme ! s'écria joyeusement l'entomologiste.

- Au travail. Je ne veux pas que nous nous fassions surprendre. Booth risque sa plaque dans l'histoire… Et Booth est notre _ami_ donc…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Les deux hommes semblèrent comprendre le fond de sa pensée car ils se mirent rapidement à l'ouvrage, retournant la terre aussi vite qu'il le purent.

Il regarda sa montre. Les aiguilles indiquaient une heure quinze du matin. Booth était dans son SUV, garé devant le cimetière de Glenwood, moteur coupé, toutes feux éteints et observait au loin de qui se passait. Il avait rappelé ses collègues et leur avait conseillé de rentrer auprès de leur famille. Il leur devait au moins ça pour le service rendu. Il se frotta les mains. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, même à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Soudain, il repéra une lumière dans le coin nord-est.

Brennan creusait difficilement. Elle était assez fatiguée. De plus, il commençait à pleuvoir et les nuages avaient masqué la lune. Elle avait du allumer sa lampe de poche pour pouvoir continué à creuser. Elle n'aimait pas travailler sous la pluie car celle-ci abîmait les ossements ainsi que les indices. Ceci avait le don de l'énerver. La terre était un peu dure, ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile et longue que prévu.

Jack Hodgins laissa échapper un éclat de rire sonore. Depuis quelques minutes, il prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner sa collègue sur le fait que Booth lui arracherait sûrement les yeux en sachant cela. Assez exaspérée, elle lui répliqua :

- Hodgins, tais toi et creuse !

- Ah Docteur B, si Booth nous voyait…

Une voix grave s'éleva derrière eux.

- Mais il vous voit très bien Hodgins !

Brennan sursauta vivement. Visiblement, personne ne l'avait entendu venir. Et il venait de les surprendre en flagrant délit d'exhumation non autorisée. Hodgins, se retourna vers leur interlocuteur visiblement ravi de s'être fait prendre, se voyant déjà revenir à l'Institut avec les menottes aux poignets. Wendel, lui essaya de se justifier auprès de l'agent comme quoi on l'avait forcé à venir. L'agent du FBI n'en fit pas de cas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Bones. Bones qui tenait une pelle à la main. Bones qui avait le regard légèrement troublé mais pas si surpris.

- Bones…

Sa voix était douce. Peut-être était-il en colère contre elle, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son regard. Un certain amusement ? Mais il se reprit rapidement.

Hodgins se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Il dut s'y prendre plusieurs fois pour que son stratagème marche et que les deux partenaires décident de se tourner vers lui. Décidément, Angela avait encore raison, la tension était à son comble entre eux. Et il ne parlait pas seulement de la tension sexuelle… Booth avait repris son regard dur et Brennan restait muette mais déterminée dans son expression.

- Heu… Je … Nous, dit-il à l'intention de Wendel, allons vous laisser régler cette histoire.

- Excellente idée Hodgins, admit Booth d'un ton sec fixant toujours sa partenaire d'un air sévère.

- Vous voulez que je vous débarrasse de votre arme pour vous éviter de tirer sur le Docteur Brennan ? le questionna-t-il.

Booth le regarda s'un air étonné presque choqué.

- C'était juste une suggestion, se justifia le jeune homme. Je vais… je vais vous laisser, finit Hodgins d'un air résigné. L'humour n'était apparemment pas à l'ordre du jour.

Si ces deux-là ne se sautaient pas dessus bientôt, alors la prochaine confrontation que ce soit à l'Institut ou à un tout autre endroit risquait d'être explosive. Dans le sens concret comme dans le sens figuré. E X P L O S I V E.

Les deux partenaires étaient toujours muets. Aucun des deux ne semblaient se soucier de la pluie qui tombait plus dru maintenant, de l'eau qui ruisselait sur leur visage… Booth se rapprocha de sa partenaire en faisant attention à ne pas marcher dans la terre. En la regardant ainsi, elle était magnifique. Il eut envie de détourner les mèches plaquées sur son visage mais il ne fit rien. Ses yeux gris le fixaient d'un air dubitatif et amusé. Elle esquissa une moue narquoise et lui tendit les poignets.

- Je vais vous faciliter la tâche. Je vous promets que je ne me débattrai pas si vous me passer les menottes, ricana-t-elle.

- Bon Dieu Bones !- Il leva les yeux au ciel- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bones, mais je préférais quand vous étiez bourrée ! affirma-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'étais pas bourrée ! Angela était bourrée mais pas moi ! J'avais juste…

- Bu un ou deux verres de trop ? s'exclama-t-il

- Ce n'était rien de bien méchant ! se défendit-elle.

- Ca c'est vous qui le dites ! Au moins vous la mettiez en veilleuse à cause de votre mal de tête… Et vous ne preniez pas de décisions déraisonnables…

- Je ne prend jamais de décisions sans y avoir longuement réfléchit avant.

- Bones pourquoi vous faites ça ? la questionna-t-il passablement énervé

- On ne pourrait pas faire la paix ? demanda-t-elle en souriant

- Vous avez apporté votre calumet ?

Il se détourna d'elle et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre. Pourquoi êtes-vous si agressif avec moi depuis quelques jours ? J'essaie juste de vous aider Booth !

- Vous essayez de m'aider ? Vous ? En voulant déterrez un cadavre !! Bones, pour une fois vous pourriez me laisser mener _mon_ enquête comme je l'entends.

- Exhumer serait un terme plus adapter. Quand vous dites déterrer on dirait que j'ai profané une tombe.

Il soupira et secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération. Elle reprit.

- Vous pourriez nous aider tout de même Booth. Il pleut et le cercueil n'est plus qu'à un mètre environ sous terre.

Elle essuya les gouttes de pluie sur son visage, rabattit les mèches rebelles bien plaquées derrières ses oreilles et reprit son activité d'auparavant, c'est-à-dire creuser, mais Booth lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder.

Vous _exhumez_ un cadavre au beau milieu de la nuit sans permis avec deux fouines complètement conditionnées par la théorie de la conspiration…

- Seulement Hodgins, le coupa-t-elle.

- … Et vous me demandez maintenant de prendre une pelle et de vous aider à creuser ?! Vous vous payez ma tête ?!

- Absolument pas !

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement. Il se radoucit. Elle n'avait pas totalement tord. Maintenant que le travail était commencé, autant le finir. Il la regarda d'un air penaud.

- Je n'ai pas les chaussures appropriées.

Bones le dévisagea d'un air incrédule et satisfait. Premièrement, elle avait gagné même si elle avait parfaitement vu qu'il avait fait exprès de perdre. Deuxièmement, il ne devait pas être si fâché. En tout cas pas au point de ne plus vouloir travailler avec elle. Au moins, c'était rassurant. Troisièmement, cette satanée pluie commençait à vraiment l'agacer.

- Booth, vous portez des baskets.

- Oui mais celles –là ne sont pas faites pour aller dans la terre.

L'anthropologue lui fourra sa pelle dans les mains.

- Creusez Booth !

Il ne répliqua pas, contemplant seulement avec regret ses baskets blanches et neuves… C'était là les aléas du métier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, à eux deux, ils avaient dégagé entièrement le cercueil et attendaient Hodgins qui revenait lentement de la voiture avec la house mortuaire et de quoi remonter le corps. Booth aida sa partenaire à remonter et lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle accusa le coup en piquant un léger fard.

- Vous… Vous aviez une mèche sur… - Il lui toucha la joue – sur la joue, se justifia-t-il

- Ah, heu… Merci. Elle lui tourna le dos. Elle avait remarqué deux feux de voiture au loin, sur le parking. Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

- En fait, heu… -_Comment lui dire ?- _Non.

- Non ? Très bien.

Elle héla Hodgins.

- Hodgins, viens, tu vas m'aider. On va remonter libérer seulement le corps. Le cercueil va rester ici.

- Vous ne voulez pas le ramener à l'Institut ? s'étonna-t-il

- Non, pas la peine. Et puis, nous n'avons pas de permis d'exhumer. Il vaut mieux faire croire que rien ne s'est passé ici. Hodgins, dépêche toi !

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide ? demanda Booth à Brennan. Si je retiens suffisamment ma respiration je pense que je peux y arriver.

- Je croyais que vos chaussures n'étaient pas adaptées ? Elle haussa un sourcil.

_Et merde ! _Il la regarda s'activer. Puis se tourna en direction de la personne qui slalomait entre les tombes.

Son embonpoint l'empêchait de marcher aussi vite qu'elle le voulait. Booth avait intérêt à faire court. Elle l'aimait bien, c'était un « bon gars » comme elle disait à ses collègues, mais il savait par la force des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas être réveillée en pleine nuit pour le bon plaisir de monsieur d'Agent spécial. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si spéciaux ces agents en plus ?!_

- Eh ! Caroline !

- Chéri, pas la peine de me faire votre petit sourire. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Essayez plutôt sur elle, dit-elle en désignant l'anthropologue à quatre pattes. Peut-être qu'elle sera moins idiote la prochaine fois. Et moi qui croyais qu'elle avait un doctorat… -Elle se tus et reprit d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse entendre même si elle s'adressait à Booth.- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici celle-là ?!

L'anthropologue comprenant qu'on parlait d'elle se releva et s'approcha des deux personnes.

- Maître Julian je…

- Chérie, s'il vous plait. Pour une fois dans votre vie taisez-vous. J'écoute les explications de l'Agent Booth, la coupa-t-elle. Agent Booth… Je vous écoute.

- En fait c'est que…, commença –t-il

- Non Booth ! C'est de ma faute ! C'est moi qui ait forcé Booth à exhumer ce corps et…

- Bones, c'est bon. J'en prend l'entière responsabilité, dit-il en se tournant la procureur.

- Mais Booth ! Non ! s'exclama Bones

Maître Julian se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'air visiblement contrariée. Et elle lui parla d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

- Ainsi donc vous êtes l'investigatrice Docteur Brennan. Et moi qui croyais que vous étiez une femme intelligente ! Vous êtes vraiment irresponsable ma fille !! Irresponsable ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Vous avez songé à l'Agent Booth et au fait que si des lois régissent notre pays c'est bien pour quelque chose ! Vous saviez que vous le mettiez en danger Docteur Brennan ! Booth risquait sa plaque avec vos petites affaires !

- Booth grimaça et fit signe à Caroline d'y aller un peu plus mollo avec Bones. Apparemment, elle prenait son rôle à cœur. Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier. Mais si elle pouvait juste y aller un peu plus gentiment avec Brennan… Ce serait parfait !

- Oui je le savais parfaitement ! répliqua Bones. Mais je n'ai jamais songé qu'à Booth madame. Et je n'aime pas que vous mettiez en doute mon intelligence. Je savais qu'il risquait sa place avec mes « extravagances » comme vous semblez le dire. Mais sachez que je l'ai fait pour l'aider. Et un permis d'exhumer aurait pris des semaines auprès d'un juge. Alors oui, j'ai pris des risques mais avant toute chose j'ai réfléchi. Alors maintenant si vous voulez punir quelqu'un punissez moi, mais pas Booth. Il n'était au courant de rien de toute manière et m'avait défendu de faire ceci.

Elle se tus et pinça les lèvres. _Woooow ! _Tout était sorti d'un coup comme ça. Ca n'avait pas été prémédité. Elle avait juste lâché ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Grand Dieu que ça soulageait ! Elle espérait juste avoir été bien comprise à présent.

Caroline ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter et lança à son agent préféré un regard du style « Je ne savais pas que le Docteur Brennan avait de tels talents d'orateur… ». Booth en resta aussi bouche bée un instant, mais rien ne l'étonnait plus à présent. Brennan s'était révélée être une femme surprenante.

Caroline s'adressa à présent aux deux partenaires.

- Bien. Je ferme les yeux pour cette fois. Compris ? Mais Booth, s'il vous plait, veillez à tenir en laisse cette jeune personne qu'est le Docteur Brennan ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle mette votre carrière en danger – Bones ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester mais Booth, tout sourire plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour la forcer à se taire. Caroline reprit à l'intention de Brennan- Et vous Docteur Brennan, vous êtes une petite _enmerdeuse_, mais je vous aime bien. Au fait, je dois vous entretenir d'une petite affaire. Vous passerez me voir.

Puis se tournant vers les deux scientifiques toujours dans le trou qui s'étaient arrêtés pour les observés :

- Et vous remettez vous au travail ! On n'a pas toute la nuit !

Le docteur Brennan alla rejoindre ses collègues tandis que Booth se rapprocha de la Procureur. Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci. Mais vous auriez pu y aller un peu plus doucement ! Surtout, la traiter d'enmerdeuse… Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait beaucoup apprécié ! lui chuchota-t-il en souriant

- Ecoutez chéri, je pensais chaque mot de ce que j'ai dit. Et je maintiens que c'est une grande enmerdeuse… Mais je l'aime bien. Et je _sais_ que vous aussi vous l'aimez _bien_. Et elle vous le rend bien aussi… Sinon elle n'aurait pas pris votre défense comme ça. – Elle faillit ajouter quelque chose au sujet du baiser de noël, mais elle se retint- et Booth, s'il vous plait, ne la laisser plus vous mettre dans des situations délicates ! Tenez Booth ! J'allais oublier.

Elle lui fourra discrètement dans les mains un papier qui portait le tampon du juge. D'un signe de tête il la remercia et courut vers Bones. Il resta un moment planté là, juste derrière elle à la regarder fermer la house. Il aimait la regarder travailler. Elle dut sentir son regard car elle lui retourna le sourire charmeur qu'il avait.

Referait-il la même chose qu'aujourd'hui ? La faire surveiller, demander un service à Caroline ? Tout ça pour qu'elle pense qu'elle prend des risques. Simplement pour elle, pour voir sa détermination quand elle lui a tenu tête… Sans hésiter !

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis positifs et négatifs!_

_Une petite review fait toujours plaisir :D_


	8. Annonce

** Bonjour! Voilà, après de très très longs mois d'absence (La P1 oblige!) je vous annonce que je reprends cette fanfic. Le prochain chapitre arrivera très prochainement, il me faut juste le temps de me remettre dans le bain.**

**Bonne journée :-)**


End file.
